Botanical classification: Pelargonium crispum. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Pacraxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium crispum hybrid known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Pacraxe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in a selected breeding program in Dresden, Germany. The new variety is the result of a cross between two unnamed and unpatented selections from a collection of proprietary breeding plants. The flower growth, habit and size of the new variety are similar to its parents but with different flower color. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in September 2002 by cuttings in Dresden, Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested in Dresden and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.